It is known to use post-forming machinery to apply a laminate such as FORMICA.TM. to a wooden surface for making kitchen bench-tops or the like. A problem faced by manufacturers is that it can be difficult to provide a suitable force against the laminate to push it against the wooden surface at points were the surface is curved. Such points of curvature may be intended for use as a bench-top edge for facing inwardly of a kitchen area. It is therefore an object of at least one form of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing the above problem.
European patent specification No. 0603498 A1 describes a method and apparatus for forming trim panels comprising a substrate with a cover sheet laminated thereto. The panels are intended for use in covering the internal surfaces of automobile doors or the like. In the European specification the apparatus has a single folding means for turning the cover sheet in a curved path around the substrate. The disadvantage of using only one folding means is that an optimum force cannot be readily applied to push the cover sheet against the substrate at all necessary points of the curved path. The use of a less than optimum force can result in the cover sheet coming unstuck at a latter date. Accordingly, the method and apparatus of the European specification does not address the above mentioned problem.